villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:AustinDR/My Favorite Yanderes
So, Valentine's Day. A day for love and chocolate. A perfect day to discuss yanderes. A yandere is a Japanese stock character which discusses a character who would normally appear loving and affectionate, but they would often take their affection for the person they're attracted to to some brutal and/or devastating lengths. It also goes without saying that while this term is usually applied to females, there are some rare occurrences in which a male can become one. With that being said, let's begin: My Favorite Yanderes *'Monika' (Doki Doki Literature Club): As of the beginning of this year, one of my favorite games has been Doki Doki Literature Club! In DDLC, you play as a character who was a childhood friend of a young girl named Sayori. One day, she decides to invite you to join the Literature Club which consists of Sayori (as the vice president), Natsuki, Yuri, and Monika. The game seems to be all lighthearted and fun where your objective is to woo the heart of one of the girls. However, things take a dark turn when at the end of Act I, you learn that each girl has a deep, dark secret. Sayori puts on a facade of happiness in order to build others up when in actuality, she is clinically depressed. Yuri begins to become more and more psychotic, and she is aware of that, but she cannot do anything about it, and Natsuki is abrasive with the heavy implication that she has an abusive dad who hardly feeds her or let alone takes care of her. But that doesn't beat the icing of the cake. That would be Monika. You see, she is the only girl who doesn't have a route with the player despite her popularity, beauty, and her position as the club president. And so, she sets out to do something about that. What makes Monika horrifying is how she is aware that she is a fictional character in a video game, and so she tries to make her advances on you as in not the character you play as, but you the player. She knows when you're playing the game, she knows when you're off it, she even has access to files on your computer. But that doesn't beat what she had done to the girls. As I have stated, each girl has a different character flaw, but because of Monika's tampering with their character files, each girls' negative traits are amplified all so they would be unappealing to you. And if that's not enough, she outright deletes the girls from the game, and rewrites it so that she could be alone with you in the Literature Club room as you both seemingly float in space. As for you, she could care less on whether you're a boy or girl: she doesn't love you, but she loves what you represent. As a character who knows that the world they live in is fictional, she tries to cling onto you because to her, you're the only real thing she can try to form a relationship with. Despite her monstrous actions, if you delete Monika's character file, she realizes how horrible she had been acting, and she erases the entire game. It also turns out that she didn't have the heart to permanently delete the other girls, and she can bring them back. However, once she is out of the game, Sayori takes her place as the class president, and she now realizes the reality of her world. Overall, Monika is a really interesting character from a game that I didn't think much of. The game shows you how depression functions and hoaw each of these girls could be seen as rejects of society who can only express their desires by writing them. But hey, it's just Monika. Just Monika. Just Monika. JUST MONIKA. J U S T M O N I K A. J U S T M O N I K A.... *'Judge Claude Frollo' (The Hunchback of Notre Dame): As I have said: there are some instances where yanderes can be men. In this adaptation of Victor Hugo's famous novel, Frollo is the self-proclaimed Minister of Justice out to exterminate the Gypsy race. With Frollo, he is undoubtedly one of the more complex of the Disney Villains. Unlike other Disney Villains who know that they're evil and revel in it, Frollo legitimately thinks that he is a good person, seeing himself as being so much purer than the common, vulgar, weak licentious crowd while committing actions that are horrible whether it be genocide, murdering a mother and nearly drowning her baby boy, raising said baby and mentally abusing him for twenty years, and trying to burn Paris to the ground all for a woman who is a member of the race that he despises. Oh, yes; he tries to burn Paris to the ground all because of his obsession with Esmeralda. In addition, Frollo has an awesome song called "Hellfire" which he sings about how Esmeralda is driving him to sin and that unless she be his and his alone, he would kill her. The song is up there with "Be Prepared" from The Lion King as being one of my favorite villain songs, though the subject matter behind the song is unnerving and maybe too adult for Disney. In fact, if it wasn't for the insistence of the writers to keep the song, this amazing song most likely wouldn't have made the cut. And when Frollo catches Esmeralda and sentences her to be burned at the stake, he tries to give her one last chance which she refuses. *'Yuno Gasai' (Future Diary): Yes. The Yandere Queen herself. What's there to be said for her? The fact that she is obsessed with Yukiteru Amano to the point that she commits murders in order to protect him? Or that one time where she orchestrates a plan which leads to his friends getting killed. The only reason as to why she isn't number one is because it'd be too easy. *'Shion Sonozaki' (Higurashi: When They Cry): Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni was one of my favorite animes. The show revolves around a boy named Keiichi Maebara who moves into a small village known as Hinamizawa. Things seem all find and dandy, until he becomes suspicious of his friends. He learns that every year on the Cotton Drifting Festival, one person gets murdered whilst another person goes missing. And then it seems that the characters are reliving events over and over again even if they were to die horribly one day and everything resets. Think of it as Groundhog Day but written by a horror writer. The resident yandere in this show is named Shion. Shion is the twin sister of Mion Sonozaki, the Sonozaki family being one of the more noted families of the village. Shion ends up meeting a boy named Satoshi Houjo. Now, the issue being that the Houjo family were supporters of a Dam project...basically where Hinamizawa itself would be flooded. As such Satoshi and his little sister Satoko are distrusted by the community. Eventually, Satoshi seemingly disappers, and Shion takes it upon herself to look after his sister. However, she kind of goes off the deep end by killing her grandparents, imprisoning her twin sister, and stabbing Satoko to death while she is on a cross. Yeah, the Sonozaki family has a torture room. Shion is really one of the main reasons as to why this series was notorious for its horror elements, but she also has her reasons for what she does such as being mistreated by her family, and being forced to have three of her finger nails ripped off by a torture device. That, and she actually is under the influence of a disease known as the Hinamizawa Syndrome which gives its victims paranoia, insanity, and often leads to them acting out extremely through murder, or by committing suicide by clawing their throats out. And you could say that she gets better at the end, so there's that. *'Yandere Chan' (Yandere Simulator): This one is more based on the yandere character type. Yandere Chan couldn't feel any emotions until she laid her eyes on Senpai, so now she has to keep others from between her and Senpai so that she could get Senpai to notice her. I don't know if this game is finished yet which is why I was initially going to keep her off the list, but it wouldn't feel complete without a slight mention of her. *'Akane Hiyama' (Love Tyrant): this one is from an anime I watched last year. In it, the show revolves around a young ,man named Seiji Aino who finds himself looped into circumstances between him and a cupid named Guri. As a cupid, Guri must write names into a book known as a Kiss Note (ha). Anyone's names who are written into it are automatically bonded for life. Akane is a girl that Seiji has feelings for, but he was unable to figure out how to tell her. So Guri suggests that he go kiss her. But then Akane comes to the conclusion that Seiji and Guri were dating, and produces two knives with the clear intention of killing them both. She goes onto explain that she knew how Seiji felt about her, but was heartbroken because he never told. Despite Aino's apology, Akane still tries to murder him, but this ends with her accidentally kissing Seiji. And the two get their names written in the Kiss Note...only for Guri to write her name into it as well. This leads to Akane stabbing Aino repeatedly with the knives, but it's revealed that because Guri is included in the relationship, the two are immortal. It still hurts, though. *'Helga Pataki' (Hey Arnold): Really more of a mixture with this and Tsundere, but Helga does have her moments. For one, there's the shrine that she made of Arnold which is borderline disturbing. She writes poems about Arnold, she actually tries to sabotage most of his attempts at going further with his crushes namely Ruth and Lila, and if the Jungle Movie is any indication, she had secretly recorded nearly all of Arnold's best moments which raises questions now that I think of it. *'Alex Forrest' (Fatal Attraction): Two words: "bunny-boiler." *'Annie Wilkes' (Misery): One of the better adaptations of a Stephen King book. While initially seeming to be friendly, Annie is actually a psychotic woman who keeps Paul hostage after finding out he was intending to kill off her favorite character. To that end, she forces him to revise the ending, murders a sheriff when he arrived to the cottage, and in the most messed up scene of the movie, Annie breaks both of Paul's legs to keep him from leaving. At least that's relatively better than what she did in the movie. Who was the craziest? Monika Frollo Yuno Shion Alex Helga Yandere Chan Akane Category:Blog posts